


Сомнациновые сны Юсуфа

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Kink, PWP, Psychotropic Drugs, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 17:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где фантазии становятся реальностью?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сомнациновые сны Юсуфа

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана специально для ФБ-2012.  
> Бетили этот текст двое: птичка сокол и пятница-развратиница. За что им большое-большое спасибо :-*

Юсуф был из тех, кто всегда выполнял работу на совесть. Он всегда проверял свои смеси сам. Небезопасно, с горькими последствиями, но как иначе? Он тоже приходил в сомнациновые притоны, чтобы проснуться.

Ариадна, эта милая девушка, сначала снилась ему в обычных снах. Она смеялась, когда он подходил к ней, убегала, когда догонял, и исчезала, когда пытался дотронуться.

***  
Он увидел ее, когда испытывал очередную смесь. Ничего сложного, два уровня сна, но индивидуальная непереносимость некоторых компонентов членами команды заставила его снова сесть за эксперименты. День за днем он подбирал пропорции и погружался в сон.

Юсуф любил это место. Тихий пляж, теплое солнце, спокойное море. Чистое небо, свежий бриз и он – совсем юный. Обычно он сидел на пляже, смотрел вдаль и перебирал пальцами почти белоснежный песок. Всегда один.

Услышав шорох позади, среди деревьев, он обернулся – но, конечно, никого не увидел. А потом звук повторился. И еще. Кто-то приближался. Из-за пальмы вышла Ариадна, одетая только в купальник, и остановилась, едва показавшись.  
– Ариадна? – позвал Юсуф.  
Девушка улыбнулась, подмигнула и скрылась в зарослях. Юсуф пошел следом, но ожидаемо никого не нашел.

И тогда он стал приходить чаще. Он старался строить сон так, чтобы она тоже там появлялась, но, увы, Ариадна из его снов была своенравна. Дразнила, манила и снова исчезала.

***  
Когда он увидел ее снова, она лежала на песке. Подставив лицо и все тело солнцу, опиралась на локти и зарывалась ногами в песок. Юсуф хотел было поругать себя за чрезмерное увлечение откровенными рекламными роликами, но вид полуголой Ариадны слишком отвлекал. Девушка поправляла волосы, выгибала шею, спину, выставляя напоказ аппетитную грудь. Ее кожа золотилась и переливалась, будто покрытая маслом.  
Юсуф стоял в стороне, не смея подойти. Сколько раз она ускользала от него, сколько раз он хотел видеть ее такой. И пусть это было грязным желанием вуайериста, но он заслужил пару минут счастья в собственном сне, черт возьми!

Он спорил с собой. Говорил, что это ненормально, что Ариадна – его друг, и видеть ее в таких откровенных позах недопустимо, но продолжал спускаться в сон. Снова и снова.

***  
Это был не его пляж. Должно быть, в этот раз смесь не совсем удалась. Несколько раз Юсуф останавливался, пытался сосредоточиться и вернуться в «свое» место, но, открывая глаза, обнаруживал себя там же, где и был. С одной стороны стена, с другой – крутой обрыв и узкая дорожка – все, что ему было дано в этом сне. Что заставило его идти вдоль стены, он не знал, но именно этот путь привел его к простой деревянной двери. Юсуф легко толкнул ее и вошел в душный коридор с лестницей. Он медленно поднимался по скрипучим ступеням. На втором этаже оказалось несколько дверей, за одной из них раздавались недвусмысленные звуки.

В полумраке свечей на большой кровати с лиловым балдахином на животе лежала Ариадна. Над ней склонилась тонкая брюнетка с молочной кожей. Она ласкала Ариадну, мягко водила кончиками пальцев по ее спине, обрисовывая изгибы юного тела, скользила по ягодицам, вырывая из девушки томные стоны. Брюнетка делала это умело, медленно, не торопясь. Доводила Ариадну до исступления, до полуобморочного, предоргазменного состояния.  
Юсуфу было стыдно. Таких снов у него еще не было, только фантазии. Часто, закрываясь от самого себя в ванной, когда предавался непотребствам под горячими струями воды, он так четко видел эту картинку: раскрасневшаяся, стонущая Ари (так он называл ее про себя) и та, другая, которую он совсем не знал, но хотел бы. И вот его фантазия стала реальностью, насколько это возможно в сомнациновых снах.  
Юсуф прикрыл дверь и спрятался за ней, прислонился спиной. Его дыхание сбилось, на лбу выступил пот, рубашка прилипла к телу, а внизу разливался жар желания. Он снова был юным парнем, снова был в своих мечтах и так стыдился их, боялся. Ариадна стонала за стеной все громче и откровеннее. Не видеть этого – мучение. И Юсуф решился. Приоткрыв дверь, он стал смотреть.

Брюнетка водила губами по спине Ариадны. Мягко целовала ее и поглаживала, спускалась к попке и, поднимаясь к шее, шлепала легонько ладонью по округлым ягодицам. Она что-то шептала, но Юсуф не мог разобрать ни слова, кроме «ma cherie»*. Его осенило – Мол. Там, на кровати, с Ариадной – Мол.

Ариадна перевернулась и по команде той, другой, развела ноги, выставляя себя, сводя Юсуфа с ума окончательно. Мол ласкала ее пальчики на ногах, водя по ним языком, посасывая, прикусывая. Ариадна вертелась и стонала. Просила еще. Мол вела языком по ноге, под коленкой, по внутренней стороне бедра. Ари затихла, задержала дыхание. Юсуф замер. Мол выгнулась по-кошачьи и легла сверху, между ног Ариадны. Она впилась в губы девушки, увлекая ее в поцелуй, властный, глубокий. Мол заскользила по ней змеей. Опираясь на одну руку, немного приподнялась, потеребила маленький сосок. Ариадна застонала. Мол снова зашептала что-то, успокаивая. Она водила ладонью по телу девушки, целовала ее беззащитно подставленную шею, прикусывала, водила по ней языком. Скользнула в приоткрытый рот Ариадны двумя тонкими пальцами, заставила их облизать, прижимаясь к ней всем телом. Ари смотрела на нее поплывшим взглядом и аккуратно посасывала пальцы.

Мол заставила ее смотреть в глаза, когда вводила пальцы. Ариадна вскрикнула, выгнулась, но тут же упала на спину, придавленная Мол. Тяжело дышала, стонала, кричала, но смотрела в глаза. Цеплялась за плечи, металась по кровати. Раскрасневшаяся, с растрепанными волосами, запекшимися губами, она попеременно просила то остановиться, то продолжать. Умоляла, хныкала, кажется, даже плакала, но Мол была беспощадна. Она двигала пальцами внутри, добавив третий, водила ими, меняя темп и глубину. Ари требовала «ещё», и тогда Мол задвигала рукой быстрее. Ариадна кричала в голос, царапала нежную кожу Мол, металась под ней, а когда та прикусила ее сосок, взметнулась, закричала протяжно и рухнула на кровать. Мол облизывала пальцы очень пошло, наслаждаясь взглядом Ариадны, которая наблюдала за ней из-под ресниц. Мол целовала ее лицо, губы, нашептывала «ma petite fille»*.

***  
Еще долго после сна Юсуф не мог отдышаться. Смотрел на себя в зеркало в ванной и думал о том, что напрасно не завел себе тотем. Мол мертва, а Ариадна на другом конце земного шара, но, черт, как же это было реально. Желанно.  
Юсуф снова зашел в лабораторию, посмотрел на последнюю формулу, вырвал лист и спрятал его в сейф.  
Есть сны, в которые нельзя возвращаться.  
Ест сны, в которые хочется вернуться.  
_________________  
 _*(фр.) моя дорогая  
(фр.) моя маленькая девочка_


End file.
